Never Be Alone
by OreoGirl16
Summary: Hermione Granger stands in front of a grave and reflects upon her memory of their last moments together. A songfic on the song 'Never Be Alone' by Shawn Mendes
1. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

I'd just like to say I don't own the characters, or the lyrics. Sadly. :(

This is my first songfic and I hope it does me justice.

If you want, play the song while reading the fic. I wrote it while listening to the song so yeah. :)

Reviews are appreciated.

Adios ~^.^~


	2. Chapter 1

Tears rolled down her face as she ran her eyes across the list of the Fallen on the stone walls. Her eyes searched for one name only, the others blurred and she looked past them although some were names of her friends. She wanted to know if he was alive. He had to be. She just couldn't think of other possibilities. He had to be alive. End of story.

But her world stopped spinning when her eyes found what they were searching for. His name was written their in ink, just like all the others. The black letters seemed like a death sentence to her. She was shocked. After all that she had been through, her strength gave away and she fell to the stone floor sobbing.

Now two days later she stood infront of the freshly dug grave. The beautiful marble stone read, "Here lies Draco Malfoy, Order of Merlin First Class for his work in the Order of the Phoenix"

Hermione wasn't sobbing as much as she had been when the funeral took place. Harry had given abs lovely eulogy. It had hurt Hermione to think of Draco, who surely would have smirked arrogantly at 'Potthead' praising him.

She was just tired of everything now. She wanted to cry but there were no tears left. She sighed and sat down on the ground beside his grave. He had promised he would be safe. That he would come back to her.

The war had ended in chaos. Voldemort's followers, despite their leader's fall had yet attacked and everyone had been confused. They had however been fended off and now the last of them were being rounded up.

She stared at the flowers on his grave, slowly losing herself into her memory of the last time they'd met.

 _'The Room of Requirements looked different from all the other times she'd been there. A small table sat in the centre of the room, with two chairs placed facing each other. There was a vase in the centre, with roses in them. Candle lights were suspended in the air. It was a pretty sight._

 _Her chain of thought was broken by his arrogant drawl. "Yes Granger, you're welcome. I know I'm the sweetest, most amazing person you've met. You're not that bad yourself."_

 _She glared at him and he flashed her his best grin along with those puppy dog eyes and she broken into a smile. He lead her to the table and pulled out her chair. She sat down. He walked to the corner of the room and came back with his guitar._

 _Hermione looked at him questioningly. "I didn't know you play, Draco."_

 _"I have my secrets, Granger," he replied. For a moment it struck her that this was their last meeting. Then Draco would put his plan into action. Everyone would think he was a murdered and the war would begin. Truly._

 _"Now now. I can see this gears turning," he said. She put on her smile back, rebuking herself for her pessimism._

 _He began strumming his guitar._

 _ **I promise that one day I'll be around I'll keep you safe I'll keep you sound**_

 ** _Right now it's pretty crazy and I don't know how to stop or slow it down_**

 _He was right. Everything was a mess at the moment. Their future was unpredictable. They had the threat of war looming on their heads._

 ** _Hey_**

 ** _I know there are some things we need to talk about_**

 ** _And I can't stay_**

 ** _Just let me hold you for a little longer now_**

 ** _Take a piece of my heart_**

 ** _And make it all your own_**

 ** _So when we are apart_**

 ** _You'll never be alone_**

 ** _You'll never be alone_**

 ** _When you miss me close your eyes_**

 ** _I may be far but never gone_**

 ** _When you fall asleep tonight just remember that we lay under the same stars_**

 ** _And hey_**

 ** _I know there are some things we need to talk about_**

 ** _And I can't stay_**

 ** _Just let me hold you for a little longer now_**

 ** _And take a piece of my heart_**

 ** _And make it all your own_**

 ** _So when we are apart_**

 ** _You'll never be alone_**

 ** _And take a piece of my heart_**

 ** _And make it all your own_**

 ** _So when we are apart_**

 ** _You'll never be alone_**

 ** _Never be alone._**

 _By the time he ended the song, Hermione was in tears. The reality in the words of the song had hit her hard._

 _"I mean it, Hermione. I'll always be with you. You'll never have to be alone. When this wars over, I'll come for you. We will win. And we will live in a world free of prejudice. We will live to say the dawn of day the war ends. You'll never be alone love."_

 _He had held her close and Hermione had sobbed. He kept promising that he wouldn't leave her alone. That he'd make sure she was safe.'_

And here she was, sitting by his grave alone. He was gone. Draco Malfoy was dead and there was nothing she could do. And she broke into tears all over again, the words of his song still playing in her head.


End file.
